thinghunterfandomcom-20200214-history
New Haven
New Haven New Haven(also known as 1.2.5 Economy/Building World, is the continous version or new Economy world to sequalize Main World. The world is considered the original spawn zone after taking the tutorial world. This world was created on 1.2.5. Spawn The NewHaven spawn, similar to Main world Spawn, is where you are taken when doing the command /spawn on NewHaven. When there, you will meet 4 paths, North, South, East, and West. North North North side of Spawn will take you the Thinghunter Subway, and a side will be Trezi The Goddess. East East East side of Spawn will take you over to Ray0911's Office. On Main World, East will take you also to a mod room, where people could ask for help from mods by a button click. South South side of Spawn will take you to a mini labyrinth Just For Fun. West West will have a redstone path, with two paths. A Sortal Room, and A New Haven Map and Sortal section. Sortal Room On The Sortal Room, you can teleport over to shops, private, town and admin slots, used for people to instantly go to another spot without walking legit. Map and Sortals This room will take you over to a map of NewHaven Spawn, and on the East side will discover a bunch of Sortals with diferent spots on the whole New Haven Spawn. It can also instantly take you over to portals on other worlds. Basis NewHaven is a antigrief world. This world is a basic economy world, with building and no pvping. This world manages your ability of economy, where you must find ores, build, make towns, statues, and create your home. This world is a survival economy world. Economy Economy is ran by the plugin Iconomy, which is used to create minecraft ingame money. This money is used to play certain minigames, buy items and blocks, and pay people. The Current Top 5 richest are: #Thinghuntershop #Timpton #Pockets17 #Munckin #josh110198 You Can Earn money by Voting for thinghunter Building Info Building in New_Haven has been one of the most griefed type of things occurring on Thinghunter. However, Citizens 1 and above have access to Res their build to prevent griefing. Res is a plugin which uses money for players to protect their houses from griefing. To create, you select 2 regions(Like worldguard) and use /res create (Residence Name). The bigger the res, the more it costs. You can extend the res selection from sky limit to bedrock with /res select vert and check the size and cost with /res select size;/res select cost. To give permissions to a res over to someone, you go in the res and use /res pset (Res name) (Username) (flag Ex.Build, Use) F(False)You can also create '''Subzones '''in the res to give permissions to people only on certain areas. You select the subzone region and do /res subzone (Residence name) (Subzone name). Subzones are free which allow you to pay less instead of making a res for every building. Res is really useful if creating a Town or City, by the fact that if you want to create a certain spot for the person to be able to build or use on, such as the his(her) house, you can simply use this command to give them permissions to only their house. List of Newhaven Towns *Funky Town *JackerTown *NukeTown *Crazy Village *Brith